My Little Ladybug
by BikerChick101
Summary: Just a whole lot of fluff about the Charmed girls, mainly Phoebe and her oldest daughter, please review


My Little Ladybug

"Hey Pay," Coop said reaching down and picking up the little girl in front of him.

"Dada," she said when he picked her up. She looked at him cooing and trying to tell him something interesting.

"Yeah what's that ladybug," Coop asked.

The baby kept cooing pointing to the bright colours in the room, then she turned her attention back to the cookie in her hands.

"Yes Piper, I know," Phoebe said walking into the room. "Enjoy the day and don't worry I will take perfect care of them."

The baby's eyes lit up when she saw her mother walk into the room. Phoebe rolled her eyes and put the phone down then she went over to her husband and baby. "Hey ladybug, how's my baby girl," she said as she took the little girl from Coop.

"Payson is fascinated with the bright colours, aren't you," Coop asked his daughter.

Payson giggled and stretched her arm out to her dad to give him the cookie. "Ma, ma," she said as she leaned to the floor.

"Ok, here you go," Phoebe said putting her daughter on the blankets laid out for her on the floor and lying down next to her. "Wyatt and Chris are coming to visit you now and they are going to play with you and we are going to have so much of fun," Phoebe said tickling Payson's tummy till the little girl couldn't laugh anymore.

Coop pulled her up and the two of them watched their 1 year old play with her toys, throwing her plastic rings around the room.

"I wonder what her powers are," Phoebe asked.

"Let's leave that thought for another day," Coop said wrapping his arms around her. Phoebe got Payson and herself ready for the day and put her back on the floor on her blanket and after he got himself ready Coop walked back into the room yawning. "I think she's sleeping," he said watching his daughter's chest rise up and down steadily as she lay on her blanket. "How can anything that tiny be that precious?"

Phoebe went to him and smiled up at her husband, he leaned down gently and kissed her lips, she deepened the kiss and after a little while pulled out, "The boys are going to be here just now," she said touching his lips and pulling out of his arms to go to the kitchen and warm up lunch. "You think you're gonna be awake the rest of the day, you came in only a few hours ago. Maybe I should have a word with the Elders, you are a father now, you can't just work all the time. You need to spend time with your daughter too. They should have known that when they sent you too me," Phoebe said rambling.

Coop shrugged and smiled at his wife, and went to the sleeping one year old on the floor.

"Cooper Halliwell if you get her up, you will be sorry," Phoebe warned her husband, he chuckled and put his hands up in surrender and lay next to the sleeping girl watching her movements and her facial expressions as he wondered what she could possibly be dreaming about.

When Phoebe came out of the kitchen to the lounge where her nephews had just orbed in, she saw her daughter and husband fast asleep on the blanket on the floor. Quietly she motioned for Chris and Wyatt to orb the two to her room so they could sleep undisturbed while the boys played video games in the sitting room.

About an hour later, Coop came into the room with Payson wide awake and happy to see her elder cousins. She clapped when Wyatt decided to take her away from his uncle Coop and sat on the floor with them as they played. Wyatt was only 5-years old and Chris was 3 but both boys had fun entertaining their baby cousin even though she was just under a year old.

"So boys what are we doing today?" Coop asked his nephews.

"Baseball," Wyatt and Chris screamed, Payson joined in although she didn't know why she was screaming.

"Ok let's go," Coop said picking up his nephews, Phoebe picked Payson up and all of them went to the lawn outside to play for the rest of the afternoon.

While the boys played, Phoebe sat under a tree with Payson who wanted to play as well and was going toward the boys but Phoebe stopped her, she looked at her mum upset and hearted out of her grasp. Phoebe's eyes widened she was in total shock she could barely scream 'incoming' to Coop who turned just in time to catch the lilac orbs appearing in front of him.

When Payson fully formed she smiled at her dad and giggled. "Payson teleported," Wyatt said and ran over to his uncle and cousin with his brother.

"Yeah Wy she did, but lilac, interesting change of colour," Coop said.

"Hey guys why don't we go inside now, if Payson does that again and people see then we have a problem and its getting dark, you know your mom will have a fit if I don't have you 2 in the bath and all tucked in before she and daddy get home," Phoebe said to the boys who nodded.

Wyatt nodded and walked in front with Coop and Chris put his arms up so Phoebe picked him up and carried him inside, "Come on big guy, you know how your mommy can get if you aren't perfect," she said pinching his cheeks.

"I know Aunt Phee," he said and giggled at her.

Since it wasn't too late Phoebe gave the boys a bath and let them watch TV for a while with Coop while she made Payson sleep.

After fighting it for a little while Payson finally fell of to sleep. Phoebe put her down on her bed and watched her for a few minutes before going to the lounge to watch cartoons with the boys.

"Look Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said when she walked into the room pointing to the screen where a huge man hit bugs bunny on the head with a hammer.

Phoebe laughed and scooped the little boy into her arms tickling his tummy and then sitting down next to Coop who had Chris on his lap. After a little while of tickles, laughs and cartoons, Wyatt and Chris fell asleep in Phoebe and Coops arms. "Aren't they just so cute," Phoebe said, smiling down at her gorgeous nephews.

"Yeah they are, now let's put them to bed," Coop said, he would not like to be on the receiving end of Pipers wrath if her boys were still in front of the TV when she got back.

When Phoebe and Coop got back to the lounge after putting the boys down, Piper and Leo orbed in with Henry and three month pregnant Paige.

Henry and Paige waited a while before having children because Henry still needed to adjust to his new family and magic and Paige just needed to adjust to the idea of her own family. Now though, with his two best friends and brother-in-laws he knew he could get through anything his magical kids threw at him.

"Well we just found out that Missy Paige sitting over there isn't the only one expecting," Piper said sitting down with Leo and smiling up at her younger sister.

"No way," Phoebe said, "Didn't I tell you this would happen?"

Piper nodded and laughed, "That's not the only thing," she said.

"There's more?"

"Yeah I just found out I am going to have twins," Paige said excited.

"That's so exciting," Phoebe exclaimed hugging her little sister and her brother in law. "The first set of twins in the family, I can't wait!" Phoebe was beaming.

"Woah Phoebs, don't get too excited now," Paige said.

"Why not, you are having twins, it's something to go crazy about," Piper said to her sister.

"What do you say guys celebration time?" Coop asked.

"P3?" Henry asked and they looked at the women.

"I'll ask Billie to babysit," Phoebe said, after her sisters agreed.

"Great, let me check on the boys quickly and we can go," Leo said.

"OK everyone to my two gorgeous sisters and my three soon to be nieces or nephews," Phoebe said when they where all seated in P3, "I see everything turning out perfect."

Everyone laughed and clinked their glasses, enjoying their night. Payson's teleporting forgotten for the moment but Phoebe and Coop knew that was tomorrow's problem tonight was for the only two women in the club not drinking alcohol for the sake of their unborn babies.

* * *

**A/N just some fluff about the charmed ones, hope you enjoyed it, please review! :)**


End file.
